love story
by shichikokuyama
Summary: IM RE-DOING THIS STORY! just give me time. It really bugs me to have this not finished when i finished it and my friend tossed it. so it'll be fixed and finished: Dai/Sato and Dark/Krad
1. Chapter 1:the kiss

**Chapter 1:the kiss**

**DAISUKE'S POV**

I was late yet again. I sat at my seat and pulled out my notebook. We were learning about history at the moment.((tonight we are stealing the _last hope_))(what's that one dark)((don't know Emiko wants us to steal it.))(oh)((creepy bastards looking at you))

I turned around to see Satoshi staring at me. I smiled at him but he turned away. Sighing I turned back to my note.

**SATOSHI'S POV**

I was staring at Daisuke again it was a daily routine. I would stare at him, he would turn around and smile at me, I would turn away, he would sigh and turn around. Satoshi-Sama, I don't see what u see in the wing master. Krad leave me alone. one day Satoshi-Sama you'll will realize the only one that loves you

**DARK'S POV**

I was close to the museum. I took flight and flew to the museum. fan girls screaming, reporters trying to get pictures of me for their news reports. I got inside easily. passing all the guards quietly, I found the room last hope was in. so far no creepy bastard. picking up the painting I was about to leave when I heard creepy bastards voice.

"where do u think your going, thief." creepy bastard said, and I jumped out the window. I flew off with the painting. I thought I was free but, then Krad came.

**KRAD'S POV**

I finally caught Dark, but I couldn't kill him. Instead of blowing him to bits like I had planned, I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**well that's the first chapter hoped u liked it. its my first fanfic so plz r&r.**


	2. Chapter 2:love confesion

Hey it shi-kun. Hope u like it

chapter 2: love confessions

**dark's pov**

What?!?! Did krad just kiss me?!?! I stared at krad, he was looking up at the sky……blushing?!

"what was that for?!" I yelled upset for not knowing his reasons for doing that.

"I..I..I…I don't know." he said told me. I was baffled, he just kissed me and he didn't know why he did it.

**krad's pov**

I was blushing. he yelled at me, and I couldn't tell him why I did it so I lied. I said I didn't know why when I knew. I like the thief, I don't know why I like him I just know that I like him.

krad, I thought _you_ said _we_ were _not _loud to fall in love with the enemy. I did say that but now he's not the enemy, satoshi-sama

**dark's pov**

The last hope stared to shine. I almost forgot about the painting.(dark why is the last hope shinning like that.)((I don't know.))

Before I knew it, there was a blinding light than nothing.

**daisuke's pov**

I woke up, holding my head I sat up. My head hurt. I look around for the painting. It was no were in sight. (dark where's the painting?) no answer.(dark!) still no answer. (dark!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) still nothing. I heard a groan. I looked over to where it came from and my eyes widened. Lying on the floor next to me was dark. Looking around aging I seen satoshi sitting in a daze and krad glaring at dark. Krad and dark got up.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

Krad glared daggers at dark "_he_" krad said pointing at dark "did _this._ the painting he stole separated us."

"I didn't mean to, so its not my fault" dark said upset he was being blamed.

**satoshi's pov**

Damn low blood pressure I thought. I couldn't see a thing. I sat there waiting for another five minutes my vision cleared and I could see three figures, daisuke, dark, and krad. They were talking. Wait. How was it that dark and krad could be talking to daisuke and I could see all of them.

"what's going on here?" I asked. They all turned to stare at me before daisuke spoke.

"your up hiwatari-kun! We…um…. Kinda got separated from dark and krad." daisuke explained every thing to me.

We walked to daisukes house. Now hat krad wasn't sharing my body I could tell daisuke how I feel and hope for the best.

**daisuke's pov**

We got to my house lucky for there not being any traps, we all walked in to the living room. "go ahead and sit down ill go find my mom" I said to the rest of the group. Dark sat down on the couch and krad sat next to him staring at him. Satoshi satin a chair away from them. I walked out of the room to find my mom.

**emiko's pov **

I ran in to the living room after dai-chan told me what happened. When I look at the boys dark was blushing and krad looked satisfied and satoshi looked bored.

"so it true." I said they looked at me dai -Chan just nodded.

**satoshi's pov**

"alright then! You boys are staying the night dark and krad you can take the guest room" dark looked kinda scared. "satoshi you can take the extra bed in dai-chansroom." emiko said to all of so we knew were we were to stay. Every one nodded. Dark and krad walked to the guest room wile I followed daisuke to his room. 'Now is my chance' I thought to myself.

**darks pov**

I was happy to be sharing a room with the blonde hunter, that as krad. I liked him a lot, and was sup prized when he kissed me but still happy. I dint think he has feelings for me though.

Ill see tonight.

**krads pov**

When we walked into the room dark shut the door and then turned to face me.

"krad?" he said

"yes dark." I said wondering what dark wanted.

Dark leaned in and….. Kissed me. I kissed him back. He pulled away for breath. "I love you krad." he said softly.

"I love you too dark." I replayed back.

**daisukes pov**

My heart was racing. I was glad I couldn't transform. I like satoshi but he wouldn't return my feelings I knew that much.

We walked in to my room and I close the door behind us. Satoshi sat on my bed, I walked over to me dresser and grabbed some pHs for me and a pair to big for me for satoshi.

"here you go hiwatari-kun, these should fit you." he took the pjs from me. I walked in to the bathe room to change while satoshi dressed in my room.

I walked into my room to see satoshi sitting on my bed. His glasses off and the pj shirt unbuttoned exposing his chest. My heart started pounding faster. I walked over to the bed to sit down by satoshi, but instead he pulled me into his lap.

"eek!"I squealed. He surprised me, but I soon relaxed.

**satoshis pov**

Daisuke started to relax in my embrace.

"daisuke?" I said in his ear.

"hn?" he replied

"how do you feel about me?" I asked.

"I like you" he said turning to face me" a lot" with that said he kissed me.

"I love you , daisuke." I told him after we pulled apart.


	3. so sorry

****

To all my readers and the few that have reviewed thank you but I am sorry that I can not finnish typing up the story. My friend jean who this is for had taken the story to read over it an it is long gone and it was finished so I am sorry but it was a happy ending. Im currently writing a story that I will post as soon as I write 3 chappters and have read over before I post it. Once again I am very sorry


End file.
